canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Oroku Saki
Oroku Saki (better known as "The Shredder") is a character from the Mirage Studios comic book series "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles", and its adaptations. About him Oroku Saki is a muscular Japanese man, who is the son of the dire, lethal, and villainous ninja, Kaiji Saki, and his wife, Miyoko Saki. And a few years later, his younger brother, Kazuo Saki, was born. Saki had been childhood friends with Hamato Yoshi, the son of one of Japan's finest shadow warriors, Yuta Yoshi. Saki trained to be a ninja while growing up, first he seemed to act like an incompetent evil villain, and now he is a master of the hand-to-hand combat martial art of ninjitsu, and is considered to be the deadliest warrior in the world. As young adults, Saki and Yoshi were members of a peaceful organization called the Foot Clan in Japan. Saki always planned to overthrow Yoshi as leader of the clan. Jealous of Yoshi's leadership, Saki came up with a plan to get rid of him. The two eventually became bitter rivals in most things, but none more fiercely that for the love of a woman named Tang Shen, but Shen only loved Yoshi. When a master sensei arrived at the Foot School, Saki planted a dagger in Yoshi's kimono, which pinned him to the wall and prevented him from bowing to show respect for the sensei. The sensei was insulted, believing that Yoshi merely pulled out the dagger as a plot in an assassination attempt to kill him, since he was unware that Saki was framing Yoshi. In addition to this, Yoshi was also framed for the actual murder of one of his students in front of everyone just moments after removing the knife. In time, Saki took over Foot Clan and took the once noble clan and turned it into an army of crime. Not content with having banished Yoshi from the Foot, Saki left Japan and tracked Yoshi to New York City after he discovered Shen's marriage to Yoshi, where he intended to destroy him once and for all. Out of hatred and jealousy, Saki killed Shen first while she was alone in her home, and left her corpse for Yoshi to find, as Saki waited for Yoshi to get home from construction work. At that moment, Yoshi returned home to find his beloved Shen lying on the floor, and then Saki appeared to the stunned Yoshi and wasted no words, killing his rival as well. Saki also discovered the existence of Yoshi's infant daughter, Miwa, and took the baby with him to raise her as his own daughter by naming her Karai and raising her to hate her true father by telling her that he is her biological father and it was Yoshi who killed her mother, as she has sworn revenge ever since, claiming that he was 'returning the favor' to Yoshi for having Shen 'stolen' from him. He has taken on a new identity known as "The Shredder", and now wears a suit covered with razor spikes, a long cape, a metal samurai helmet with a trident-shaped ornament on top, and a metal ninja-style mask over his mouth and leaves only his eyes visible. Shredder met and offered to recruit a scientist and inventor named Baxter Stockman as a sidekick and lackey, after Baxter was rejected from a pest control agency because his suggestion of having mouser robots to rid the city of rats would work too well and cause unemployment and put them out of business, and Baxter promptly accepted what Shredder offered. After Baxter was hired by Shredder, he created a master control device for the mousers and programmed them to find and destroy the mutant rat who was the turtles' master. After this failed mouser attack led to his arrest, Baxter tried to tell the police about tales of a giant talking rat and talking ninja turtles, which landed him in an insane asylum, and was now a lot more evil-minded and insane than he had been before his incarceration. Shredder had heard of what had happened to Baxter, and he freed him from the mental institution. One day, Shredder met and became friends with Krang, a disembodied gelatinous brain-like alien from Dimension X, who joined forces with him to fund and help plan most of the ninja master's schemes. Recently, Krang asked Shredder, alongside his second-in-command Tatsu, to recruit a troubled street kid named Daniel "Danny" R. Pennington as a gangster to train him in the art of ninjutsu to turn him into a member of a group of skilled thieves and assassins to start 'the silent crime wave' where no one so much as saw what was being stolen. Even though Shredder is the brutal leader of these thieves and has no regard for them when they do his bidding, he rewards them with a hideout that includes a skateboard park, junk food, music, pizzas, soft drinks, guitars, comics, TV sets, and arcade games. When news reporter April O'Neil started reporting the possibility of ninjas being responsible for those crimes, Shredder sent his gang of thugs to silence her by attempting to kidnap her. April, however, was rescued by the turtles. After his army of Foot soldiers failed to stop the turtles, Krang suggested that Shredder hire Hun, the leader of the Purple Dragons street gang, to work in conjunction with the Foot Clan, so he could do the jobs in which the skills of the Foot ninja are not needed. However, Shredder came up with a new plan to mutate his own mutant soldiers to act as his personal henchmen, so that they would have abilities parallel to the turtles' to fight his enemies, and sought two "volunteers" for his experiments. Two of Shredder's gangsters, Anton Zeck and Ivan Steranko, volunteered to undergo the procedure with the promise that it would give them superhuman powers and allow them to exact revenge on the turtles. They were tied down with belts on a laboratory chair. Using a robot drone, Shredder stole a warthog and a rhinoceros from the zoo and brought them in the room with his new test subjects, and so their DNA was mutated with the kidnapped warthog and rhinoceros. As a result of this, Anton transfomed into an anthropomorphic humanoid mutant warthog named Bebop and Ivan became a large anthropomorphic humanoid mutant rhinoceros known as Rocksteady. One day, while the turtles were hanging with April in her apartment, Shredder ordered Danny, Bebop, and Rocksteady to attack and kidnap Splinter, just so he could imprison the rat in his warehouse hideout and torture him regularly to get information about the turtles and their techniques. After a big fight with the Foot, the turtles managed to defeat them and rescue Splinter. Eventually, a furious Shredder finally appeared and had a dramatic rooftop battle against the turtles. Splinter revealed that he knew who exactly Shredder was, and himself to be the same rat that clawed Saki's face so many years ago. The Shredder removed his mask to reveal the scarring, which confirms his real name was Oroku Saki, and charged at Splinter in a blind rage, intending to spear him. Splinter sent him over the side of the roof, and the Shredder fell into a garbage truck. Casey Jones, a friend of the turtles who is a vigilante and former professional hockey player, pulled a lever, activating the crushing mechanism and the garbage truck's hydraulic press ground the Shredder to death, as his helmet was being crushed. The gallery of pictures Shredder.png Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Antagonists Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters